Suicide
by Aliiiiiice
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite et révélateur de l'histoire -ou comment tuer tout suspens...- Bones déprime et une chose en entraînant une autre... Booth la sauvera-t-il à temps? ou pas?


_Bones fanfiction, One-Shot: Se situe après l'épisode 6x09, donc aucun spoiler, juste une version différente de la fin. Ceci est ma toute première fiction, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait! (pour le peu de gens qui l'a liront j'entend) et désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'ortho! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tel un zombie, elle prit un taxi, rentra chez elle et se mit au lit ne pensant à rien, juste à sombrer dans le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, grelottante à cause de ses vêtements trempés de la veille qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'enlever, elle se fit couler un bain, se déshabilla et plongea avec délice dans l'eau brûlante. Mais ce moment de plaisir s'évapora rapidement à la pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était fait rejeter. Encore une fois. Elle avait ouvert son coeur -métaphoriquement parlant- et voilà où cela la menait... à souffrir. Encore. Plus tôt dans la soirée elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Booth. Non seulement il l'avait rejeté, mais il lui avait lancé un regard emprûnt de pitié...elle qui avait pensé ne plus en recevoir de quiconque depuis des années... et voilà que des vieux souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir oublié à jamais refaisaient surface. C'était comme si sous l'effet de la souffrance les verrous détenant les moments les plus douloureux de son existence avaient sautés. L'abandon de ses parents tout d'abord, puis celui de son frère, les années de maltraitance et de solitude qui suivirent, les torrents d'insultes pleuvant de tout parts, aussi bien de la part de ses familles d'acceuils que des gens extérieurs... c'est ahurissant à quel point la différence -en l'occurance le fait qu'elle était à la charge de l'assistance publique- peut engendrer le rejet.

« C'est pas pour rien si toute sa famille l'a abandonné! Regarde la! Un vrai robot. Aucune émotion » ou encore « si tu veux mon avis, je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a tué sa famille. Il n'y a rien qu'à voir son comportement... les plus discrets sont les plus dangereux. Et puis apparemment elle dissèque des animeaux morts! Elle a du se lasser et faire pareil sur ses parents et son frère»

Puis après, ce fut au tour de ses souvenirs d'adultes de faire partis du défilé. Ses longues années de solitude. Et booth. Étrange à quel point un être si cher à votre coeur et qui pendant si longtemps était synonyme de moment de rire, de complicité: bref de bonheur puisse faire si mal. Métaphoriquement parlant. Lors de ces moments de déprime -rare, Dieu merci- elle avait toujours réussi à remonter la pente en pensant à Booth, de ce qu'il représentait pour elle, de leur relation.

Aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui à quoi, à qui pouvait elle s'accrocher? Elle avait réussi professionnellement et adorait son travail, pourtant, cela ne lui suffisait pas, ne lui suffisait plus. Elle voulait plus. Elle savait qui était responsable de cette situation et regrettait de l'avoir laissé faire. Ouvrir la porte aux sentiments creusait également une brèche pour la douleur, elle ne le savait que trop bien, alors pourquoi l'avait elle l'avait laissé l'affaiblir? Constat: elle était là, à faire face à ses démons, impossible de les rationaliser, de les refouler. Ce bouclier qui l'avait protéger fidèlement au quotidien, dans les moments les plus durs l'avait abandonné lui aussi. Alors? À quoi s'accrocher? À qui? C'est parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse à cette question qu'elle s'enfouit le visage dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à cet acte mais agit sous le coup de l'impulsivité. Dieu que cela faisait du bien... ne plus réfléchir même pendant un instant. Cependant le besoin d 'air se fit vite sentir. Alors que son instinct de survie lui dictait de relever la tête à l'air libre, elle n'en fit rien. Pire, la jeune femme s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans la baignoire défiant quelque part son instinct primaire à travers cet acte et accueillant avec plaisir cette douce sensation de douleur qui la distrayait de ses pensées. Elle était toujours allongée, immobile sous l'eau lorsqu'elle cru entendre la sonnerie de son portable. Elle s'apprêtait à aller répondre, soulagée qu'on l'attende quelque part mais la sonnerie s'arrêta. Elle avait du rêvé... le manque d'oxygène dans ses cellules commençait à se faire sentir, son corps était lourd et ne répondait presque plus, l'empêchant d'avoir une once de contrôle sur ses gestes. Cette paralysie ne la dérangea pas plus que ça. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, trop occupée à céder à la douce torpeur qui envahissait chacun de ses muscles. L'incendie brûlant qui s'était propagé dans ses poumons quelques minutes seulement plus tôt n'était plus qu'un picotement agréable. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés malgré elle, ses paupières étant devenues trop lourdes. C'était la fin qui arrivait.

Booth se leva de mauvaise humeur, se sentant affreusement coupable et en colère. La veille, Bones lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Ces mots qu'il avait désiré entendre -consciemment ou pas- depuis des années l'avait foutu en rogne. Contre elle pour lui dire une chose pareille alors qu'il venait tout juste de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie mais il était principalement en colère contre lui même. Pour avoir été submergé par la joie et avoir entrevue un avenir commun avec Bones alors même qu'il était avec Hannah. Et enfin pour avoir passé une partie de la nuit et de la matinée à faire l'amour à celle ci tout en pensant à sa partenaire. Il se sentait mal. Il avait cette confuse et désagréable sensation qu'il avait trompé et Hannah -en pensant et désirant une autre femme qu'elle surtout dans ce genre de moments- et Bones -en étant pas avec elle-. À ce moment, il les détestait toutes les deux pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation, et faire de lui, par la même occasion le méchant de l'histoire. Il avertit froidement la femme qui partageait son lit qu'il partait au travail. Dans la voiture il hésita à appeler Bones, incapable d'oublier les larmes qu'elle avait versée la veille par sa faute et son apparance si vulnérable, presque fragile qu'il n'avait entrevue qu'à de rares moments. Il l'appela puis finalement raccrocha au bout quelques secondes. Il avait besoin d'un peu temps.

Pendant ce temps, dans son appartement, l'objet de ses pensées dérivaient. Seul son coeur n'avait toujours pas capitulé, son rythme effreiné avait cependant laissé place à un son lent, mélodieux et apaisant. Qui aurait cru que se fusse le coeur de la froide Tempérance Brennan qui serait le dernier de ses organes à résister, alors même que son raisonnement lui avait fait défaut et que son corps l'avait lâché? Booth aurait certainement trouvé un sens à ça... Booth. Des images défilèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais contrairement à celles précédentes celles ci représentaient les moments les plus heureux de son existence. Une seule et même personne se retrouvait sur presque toutes. Booth... son coeur s'arrêta.

Booth passa sa matinée à s'occuper de la paperasse, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Au contraire, cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose que le tumulte de ses sentiments et du dilemme cornellien auquel il était confronté. Car il le savait, tous ses sentiments envers la séduisante anthropologiste n'avait pas disparu. Loin de là. Alors qu'il appréhendait son déjeuner en solitaire et aux pensées que celui ci engendrera il reçut un appel de Camille.

« -Seeley?

–Ne m'appele pas Seeley, Camille.

Elle l'ignora, visiblement inquiète.

–Tu n'aurai pas des nouvelles du docteur Brennan par hasard? Elle ne s'est pas rendue au travail ce matin et elle n'a pas appelé. Même Angela n'a pas de nouvelles... Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas interrompue, elle en conclut qu'il n'en savait pas plus et soupira. Tu pourrai aller voir dans son appartement s'il te plait?

–oui oui, aucun souci. Elle a du avoir une panne de réveil dit il, ne pouvant cacher les accents angoissés dans sa voix. Brennan n'était jamais, jamais en retard au boulot. Il fallait même qu'il veille -enfin, veillait- à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle avant minuit ou du moins à ce qu'elle prenne quelques heures de sommeil. Je t'appele dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Il appela chez elle. Rien. Il essaya son portable. Toujours rien. Il essaya de faire taire l'angoisse sourde qui montait en lui, malheureusement, il ne voyait pas d'explication. Alors il courut vers le SUV, démarra et mit les gyrophares. Sur le trajet il l'appela une quinzaine de fois. Rien n'y fit.

« -Bones! allez! Répond nom de Dieu! »

Le coeur battant à tout rompre d'avoir courut dans les escaliers (l'ascenseur était si lent), il toqua avec force contre la porte.

« -Bones? C'est moi! Booth! Ouvre! » Pas même un son. Pour couronner le tout il avait oublié ses clés, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas rendu chez elle depuis des mois, il l'avait mis dans un placard, à l'abri des regards d'Hannah. Alors il défonça la porte. Celle ci tint bon quelques minutes mais finit par céder, faisant sauter les gonds.

« -Bones? » Peut-être n'était elle pas là après tout, auquel cas il devrait se justifier pour avoir fracassé sa porte. Un mauvais pressentiment le frappait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la spacieux appartement. Il alla vérifier dans la cuisine, la bibliothèque, sa chambre. Elle n'était pas là. Il avait fait toutes les chambres... La salle de bain! Il courut jusqu'à celle ci.

« - Bones? » comme il n'entendait rien il entra. De son bureau du fBI jusqu'ici, mille scénarios s'étaient rués dans son esprit. Un cambriolage qui s'était mal passé, un fan détraqué qui était entré par effraction chez elle, un meutrier... mais pas celui ci. Elle était là, immobile et sans vie dans sa baignoire. Il se rua vers elle et la sortit de l'eau, son corps avait pris une légère teinte bleuté, ses lèvres étaient d'un violet foncé et elle ne respirait pas, l'agent du FBI aurait du comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sûrement l'avait il comprit mais qu'il espérait se tromper. Toujours est il qu'il l'a regarda pendant l'espace de quelques longues secondes, s'attendant à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience et ouvre ses magnifiques yeux bleus. La stupeur et le choc passé il l'a posa sur le sol, ignorant la nudité de ce corps qui avait été le fruit de ses fantasmes pendant si longtemps et entama un massage cardiaque.

« -Mme. Brennan? » des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut à l'encolure de la porte. Sûrement un voisin ayant vu la porte fracassée et venait vérifier si tout allait bien. Il stoppa, contemplant la scène devant lui. Il reprit vite ses esprits et appela les secours.

« -Je voudrai une ambulance... ma voisine... elle est allongée sur le sol... voyant la nudité de la jeune femme ainsi que la baignoire il put aisémment deviné la cause de tout ceci... il semblerait qu'elle se soit noyé... oui, je sais les gestes de premier secours mais quelqu'un est déjà en train de le faire... d'accord, faites vite. Puis je raccrocher? » Booth n'avait rien suivit de tout cela, il continuait le massage sans faiblir. Parfois il entendait des craquements, signe qu'il lui fracturait les côtes, il grimaçait, mais il continuait. 15 minutes après les secours arrivèrent enfin. à la vue de ce spectacle, ils se regardèrent et grimacèrent. Cela faisait des années qu'ils allaient sur le terrain et savaient reconnaître une cause lorsqu'elle était perdue. Mais ils firent cependant ce pour quoi ils étaient formés. Ils écartèrent l'homme près de la victime et commencèrent à la choquer à l'aide du défribillateur. Ne voyant aucune réaction positive -mais n'en attendant pas une non plus- ils la placèrent sur le brancart et continuèrent de lui insuffler de l'air. Booth n'avait pas branché pendant toute l'opération, les regardant d'un air amorphe, trop choqué pour réaliser que c'était indirectement sa vie qui se jouait devant ses yeux mais assez conscient pour comprendre que c'était grave. Mais lorsqu'il vit un des médecins faire signe d'arrêter et regarder sa montre, il sortit de son mutisme et cria de continuer. Qu'elle n'était pas morte. Puis il avança à quatre pattes vers le corps sans vie de son amie et lui prit la main, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces.

"- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Bones. Tempérance. Bones." Les personnes autour détournèrent les yeux, voyant l'intimité qui émanait de la scène mais ne purent empêcher d'entendre les paroles de cet homme. "- Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je crois que je pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Hannah n'a jamais compté, jamais autant que toi. Reviens. Reviens moi. S'il te plait".

« -Je suis désolé monsieur, mais son coeur avait déjà cessé de battre, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle. Puis il prononça les paroles fatidiques, celles qui rendent la situation plus réelle, tragique aussi. Heure de la mort 12h04. » C'est là que la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Tempérance Brennan, Bones n'était plus. Juste un peu de temps. Juste un peu de temps et il l'aurait choisi...

* * *

Aimé un petit peu? Détesté? exaspéré? donnez moi vos impressions s'il vous plait! J'hésite à faire une suite... disons que c'est sûrement mieux en one-shot, de plus je ne vois pas comment redresser la situation hormis une intervention divine donc... Naaaan, mieux vaut arrêter le massacre :)


End file.
